deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Planet vs Aang
Captain Planet Aang Fake Thumbnail V2.png|Nkstjoa (Version 2) Captain_Planet_Aang_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa (Version 1) What-if Death Battle Captain Planet vs. Aang.jpg|Venage237 Captain Planet vs. Aang is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Captain Planet and the Planeteers VS Avatar: The Last Airbender! Two element-wielding heroes fly into the ring! Who has both the power and the heart to win? Interlude Wiz: Elements are powerful things. And these two heros control them. Aang, Avatar and the last Airbender. Boomstick: And Captain Planet, leader of the Planeteers. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Captain Planet Wiz: When the Planeteers fail, who do you call? Boomstick: CAPTAIN PLANET! HE'S OUR HERO! GONNA TAKE POLLUTION DOWN TO ZERO! Wiz: Anyways, Captain Planet controls seven elements. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Lightning, Magnetism, and Magma. For this fight, Cpatain Planet will NOT be able to be healed by elements. Aang would not send a chance otherwise. Boomstick: Captain Planet can also fly, and become invisible! With fire, Captain Planet can shoot fire out of his hands and control wildfire. Wiz: With water, he can shoot water and control water from lakes. Lightning allows him to shoot water out of his hands, and control lightning from his storms. Boomstick: Earth allows him to use earth as weapons! And wind let's him blow enemies away, as well as control gusts. Wiz: His magma powers work just like his fire powers, though he shoots lava instead. Boomstick: And finally, he uses magnetism to stick people to magnets and other metal. It can be useful. Captain Planet: The power... Is yours! Aang Wiz: The four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Boomstick: Nice job at stealing that from the beginning of the tv show Wiz... Anyway, we should get back to Aang. Wiz: Before he hid himself in a giant ice ball under the ocean, Aang was 12 years old. Then precisely 100 years later, Aang was freed. Somehow he survived, and now he is a 112 year old child-old man dating a 14 year old girl. Not liking Aang x Katara as much now, are you? '' '''Boomstick: Aang has mastered all four elements. But he's best at Airbending. With it, Aang can blow away opponents, ride around on a ball of wind, and shoot wind to push opponents also. The Avatar State is his strongest attack, where when he gets super angry, his powers are unlocked. The Air Avatar State causes Aang to create a giant tornado around himself.' Wiz: Aang learned Waterbending second, from the strongest Waterbender Katara. With it he can whip opponents, throw ice shards and cause people to slip. In the Water Avatar State, Aang becomes a gigantic sea monster that destroys everything in his way. Boomstick: Aang learned Earthbending third, from the strongest Earthbender Toph Beifong. With it, he can create a rock body around himself and kick/punch boulders at people. In the Earth Avatar State, rocks swirl around Aang, hitting anyone in his path. Wiz: Finally, Aang learned Firebending from Fire Lord Zuko. At first, Aang sucked with fire, but he soon learned how to control it. With it he can shoot fire from his hands and feet. In the Fire Avatar State, fire swirls around Aang, disintegrating anyone in his way. Aang: I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time. Fight! Aang is flying with his glider, and Captain Planet is flying as well. They bump into each other and fall down to a mountain. Aang: Alright! Let's do this then! Captain Planet: The power... Is mine! They get into their fighting positions. Fight! Aang and Captain Planet shoot wind at each other to no affect. Captain Planet shot magma at Aang, but Aang jumped on an Air Ball and dodged, then jumped off the ball and kicked a boulder at Captain Planet. Captain Planet gets hit and almost falls off a cliff, but he manipulated the ground to keep him up. Captain Planet dodged a fireball, then lightning comes down and hits Aang, sending Ang backwards. Aang spots a puddle, then uses the water to whip Captain Planet. Captain Planet fell off the mountain. Aang: Well that was easier than Fire Lord Ozai- Captain Planet flew up and punched Aang with a rock fist, knocking Aang off the other side of the mountain. Captain Planet jumped off the cliff, and spotted Aang riding down it on a Air Ball. Aang jumped off of it and kicked Captain Planet hard with a foot covered in rock. Captain Planet hit a sharp part of the cliff wall, then continued to fly downwards. Captain Planet charged up lightning. Aang noticed and took out a container of water. When the lightning struck down, Aang absorbed it in the water than threw the electrified water at Captain Planet. Captain Planet fell to the bottom of the cliff. Aang jumped down shooting a giant fire blast, but Captain Planet dodged. Aang: I'm done with you! Aang landed in his fire blast, but just as he did, he absorbed the blast and went into the Fire Avatar State. Aang chased down Captain Planet. Captain Planet used water to stop him, but it was to no affect. The fire surrounding Aang was like lava. Captain Planet tried to fly away, but Aang was too fast. Captain Planet was disintegrated... Or so Aang thought. Just as Aang returned from the Avatar State, Captain Planet turned to face him. Captain Planet: Thank you for healing me! Aang: What— Cpatain Planet grabbed Aang, threw him higher in the air, then melted the Avatar's body with magma. KO! Captain Planet flew off to meet up with the Planeteers. The whole fight was just a big "waste" of his time. Conclusion Wiz: Captain Planet and Aang were evenly matched. They both had fire, water, wind, and earth to work with. But there's no doubt that Captain Plamet would come out on top. Boomstick: Captain Planet may be technically younger, but most of that time—100 years to be exact—Aang was in a ball of ice! Captain Planet is more mature, and doesn't act like a 12 year old kid… like Aang. Wiz: That also helps with experience. Aang is a skilled Airbender, doing for most of his life, but he never really used it for combat. In fact, at 12 years of age, Aang found out he was the Avatar, and ran off to the sea, where he froze. Captain Planet on the other hand, has been fighting whenever pollution struck. Boomstick: We don't even need to get into stats! And that's because of one thing Captain Planet has to destroy this match-up. Wiz: That's right. Captain Planet virtually heals from any elements he gets touched with. Aang is an elemental fighter, using his powers a lot more than hand-to-hand combat. Anything Aang had, even the Avatar State, would just make Captain Planet's victory more inevitable. Boomstick: Aang thought he was destined to win this battle, but the whole time he was ele"mental" in the head. Wiz: The winner is, Captain Planet. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 16 battle, after Joka vs Dimentio. Who would you be rooting for? Captain Planet Aang Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015